A repulsion motor has certain advantageous characteristics; however, it has been found that the brushless repulsion motor has a speed/torque operating curve where the speed of the armature is determined by the torque applied to the armature. Consequently, when a set speed for a range of torques is desired, a standard repulsion motor must be modified to provide a controlled speed. Such speed control for repulsion motors has been quite complex and involves shifting the repulsion motor into another mode of operation, which is quite complex and expensive. This disadvantage prevents the fill realization of the tremendous improvement accomplished by a brushless version of a repulsion motor, as disclosed in Haner U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,805.